Marry Me
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Hiccup and Merida thinks about marriage. The dare?


Hiccup and Merida know around a year. Both met the day where Scots and Vikings would make a peace treaty between them, and would not be more enemies , but not only two places but would join two hearts. They began seeing each other in secret, they shared words and smiles, after they shared hugs, they ended up sharing small kisses . Their relationship grow over the weeks and months, their relationship was discovered by their families , although it was difficult at first for many, it was a joy , young they shared so much in common that it was difficult to imagine denying them a feeling that was turn in love. Their relationship continued to stand, but maybe it was time to take a step forward.

It was a cold day on Berk, Gobber was in the forge taking teeth dragons as usual , but Hiccup was very quiet that day , had not done anything crazy that day , but he was recumbent on a table with his head resting on his arms. Gobber not resisted and headed on .

What 's wrong ? - Said Gobber.

Nothing- Said Hiccup in the same position.

I know something's boy, have not taken a flight with Toothless and have not been to the Dragons Academy - Said Gobber lifting his eyebrows .

(Sigh) - Hiccup plunged his entire face into the space between his arms.

Go rest-Gobber said pointing his hook outside the forge.

Hiccup just looked a bit, he got up and went to his home.

- . - . -

Hiccup got home and found Toothless jumping on the roof thinking that Hiccup would awaken .

Hey friend- Hiccup said raising a hand in greeting.

Toothless down quickly and look him.

Toothless, you think it is time? -Hiccup said sighing.

Toothless looked at him confused.

You know, ask Merida marrie me- Hiccup said with a smile as he pulled a ring from his pants .

Flashback.

Hiccup worked dark of the night in the forge with the smokestack's light , had been unable to sleep that night, lately , he felt very close to Merida , increasingly felt that the time he saw her that was not enough, within it, had a fear of losing her at some point , his heart was beating strong with every kiss was becoming more passionate .

He had an idea , but somehow he was terrified , was serious and whether it had the old , but what if you were saying no, well, everyone is appalled by the idea of '' marriage '' and more when you think in Merida Dunbroch , who did everything possible to avoid that fate , go frightened , but nothing stopped him, could make swords , shields , prosthetics to dragons, his own prosthesis , a ring is a breeze.

Working all night, some gold melting and molding , the truth is that he had no idea what to do with a simple ring of pure gold, should add something? did not know, but it was that or nothing , he felt proud of his work to make something so delicate .

End of Flashback .

(Sigh) - Hiccup looked at his dragon .

Ready? -Hiccup said as he jumped up from his dragon .

Toothless nodded .

- . - . -

Merida was sitting on the shore of the river , had sheltered a bit more , had a cold air that was not used , Hiccup was late, never had jilted , but she had seen more weird than usual, looked worried but he always said '' I'm fine, it's nothing'' , but Merida thinks that she has a very stable relationship , for the first time in his life she thought that maybe ,just maybe he might ask her for marriage, had afraid to touch the subject, though it was a 18 year old and Hiccup 20 , she was afraid to scare him in a way , what she wanted but she did not want to ask him, she wanted him to tell her for himself , all those thoughts and feelings surrounding her mind to leave it frozen , but woke up when she felt two arms around her below her chest.

What you think? - Hiccup said with a smile on his face as he leaned on the Merida's shoulder.

Merida was scared and trembled a little tease did give a shout.

On why you was late - Merida said turning her head slightly back to see him.

Would you forgive me?- Hiccup said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I have no option- Merida said laughing.

Hiccup and Merida talked a bit while they were supported by embracing tree , silence was what more they shared at that time , it was almost dusk and not had it discussed much, but they both got up and took a walk by the river holding their hands .

Merida , can i ask you something? -Hiccup said looking toward the horizon .

Sure- looking at it sideways Merida said .

In that, both stopped walking and looked .

You think about us?-Hiccup said stuttering a bit.

Always do- Merida said with a smile shared with a laugh .

I do not know how to tell you this- looking away Hiccup said putting his hands on his eyes.

What do you want to tell me?- Merida said scrunching her eyes at the bad reaction.

I always think it's not enough to visit you- Hiccup said looking her with a sad look .

Merida opened er eyes even more and gave him a tender smile.

And I've been wondering if you feel the same -Hiccup said while taking Merida's shoulders.

Well, have you more time would not do any harm- Merida said laughing while taking Hiccup 's shoulders .

I can't- Hiccup said with a sad look .

Merida look very serious , perhaps wanted to say he did not want anything more?.

I'm scared of losing you, something happens and not see you anymore, and i thought very well and i want , i want you with me -Hiccup said with a simple smile on his lips and twinkle in his eye .

Really?- Merida said approaching him with a little glitter on her eyes.

Merida- said Hiccup kneeling holding the hand of Merida.

Marry me and I 'd do the happiest man in the world- Hiccup said taking the ring and smiling like a fool.

Merida opened her eyes wide , she said nothing for a second, she don't smile .

Yes-Merida whisper while having a face in astonishment.

What? Hiccup said in amazement.

Yes-serious Merida said.

Hiccup stood and froze .

Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes - said Merida while smiled and jumped in place.

Hiccup just laughed, hugged and Hiccup put the ring on her finger.

I love you- Merida said resting her forehead against his.

I love you too- Hiccup said giving her a kiss.


End file.
